vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Giovanni Clan
Giovanni clan (乔凡尼, Qiáo fán ní) About They run a mafia-style family business and controls the city it calls home. Its members include a fortune teller (and grandmother of the clans leader), Chapter 87 medicines and magic at their disposal. According to her, though she has access to many magics, the younger members of her clan have much more sinister minds. Chapter 87 As indicated by the Auction house scene, they have a large membership, as well as at least 5 or 6 strong magicians.Chapter 99 Zhao Yan notes the Giovanni are business run and what they do is for profit. While they do not work with others, they are prepared to discuss a deal if its benefit for them and blackmail or back handers are not out of the question. Their leader boasts that he has access to a great deal of things including blood, power, wealth and social status and that it can be easily given to anyone he wants to buy out.Chapter 96 The clan deal in underground auctions held by those who control the city, where they sell off items of great rarity as well as weak Vampires as pets and even organs such as the head of one of their own. Their auctions, however, are used for gathering the means to work their craft and deal in their business of the undead, and is a great source of both money and power for them. Those who attend the auctions are told to wear masks as the masks remove the mental association that the face has. Behind masks, the attendees, be it human or vampire, tend to show their worst natures. They are more willing give in to their desires of greed and bid higher amounts of money, forgetting their better human traits, resulting in the illegal goods reaching higher prices then they are worth without the Giovanni having to use control.Chapter 98 The auction and its security staffing are fully run by their clan. All Giovanni fear one member of their clan, their leader's grandfather.Chapter 98Chapter 100 When the auction is done, the clan sacrifices those present to gain power to fuel their magic.Chapter 99 After the Auction house events involving the Sabbat, they experience a massive loss that costs their clan dearly a large amount of its membership.Chapter 99 Finally with the leader having crossed Osiris, the clan leader appears to be in quite a dire situation, his fate is unkown. Osiris puts the full blame on the clans leader for his poor decisions that cost him dearly. He also warns Fan Le Lao that the clan and Vampire Hunters would not forgive him for the the things that happened, and that they would seek revenge, and from now on, Fan Le Lao's life would get worst. But Fan Le Lao says that these things were orchastrated by Osiris, so unrelated to him.Chapter 100 Their clans Sacred Weapon is The Knife. Members Fortuneteller.png|Ino Brad xiulibrad.png|Vivian Brad Gleader.png|Lucius Brad Giovannibutler.png|Giovanni clan butler giovannisorcerers.png|5 of the most powerful Giovanni Magicians giovanniguards.png|A pair of Giovanni vampires, acting as the auction house security guards giovannicrowd.png|Giovanni members called in to back up their leader with numbers giosecurityguard1.png|One of the Giovanni security guards who kidnapped Xi Yan giosecurityguard2.png|The other guard involved in the kidnapping powerfulgiovanni.png|The leader's uncle and the most feared Giovanni Vampire after his rebirth Trivia *They are based on the clan of the same name from Vampire: The Masquerade. In the original game, the Giovanni often use magic that is connected to death, and summoning the souls of the dead is one of the methods that can be used for fortune-telling. They are, however, only interested in VtM in embracing members of the Giovanni family and have a reputation as a incestuous bloodline among other vampires. Therefore, the majority of their clan end up carrying the surname of "Giovanni", with exceptions. They also were not one of the original 13 clans and were a variant of Cappadocian clan, the Giovanni clan eventually consumed/destroyed every known member of this clan and replaced it as the 13th clan. **In the process of eliminating the Cappadocians, the Giovanni were single handily one of the largest contributors towards Gehenna (Sign Six – The Martyred Innocence) beaten in their contribution only by the Tremere Clan. The Giovanni are therefore despised or loved by Gehenna believers for what they have done and mistrusted by all clans regardless of if they do or don't believe in it. **The resurrection of the Giovanni leader's grandfather is also likely a nod to the VtM source of which VS draws its inspiration from. In VtM, one of the issues with the Giovanni clan is that death is rarely a solution to dealing with its members and they often have ways of dodging death, even if only as Wraiths. Most members of other clans do not try and kill members of this clan for their reason as the last thing they need is to be haunted by a vengeful Giovanni spirit or they mange to dodge death - everything said vengeful Giovanni vampire can get its hands on. *The name "Giovanni" means "God is gracious" and is a Italian family name. References Site Poll If the choice was yours to make, which of the clans would you want to be part of in Vampire Sphere? Ventrue Tremere Gangrel Brujah Malkavain Toreador Nosferatu Lasombra Tsimizce Giovanni Ravnos Category:Vampire Clan Category:Vampire Category:Giovanni Clan Category:Neutral Clan